Heads or Tails?
by D-Exphagus
Summary: Brittany and Santana have a little disagreement on their wedding plans - namely, who's the proposer and who's the one being proposed to.
1. Chapter 1

**Heads or Tails?**

Canon Brittana all the way till before the proposal.

All mistakes are mine. So be kind.

* * *

"Hey, Britt? Pass me the salt, please?" Santana spears a bit of steak and takes the offered salt shaker as Brittany passes it to her. "Thanks."

"Tsk. You do know you're supposed to cut down on sodium. We aren't in our 20s anymore." The blond chastises and eats her broccoli.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Santana rolls her eyes lovingly at her girlfriend. "I've been with you for over a decade, of course I know we aren't in our 20s anymore."

"13 years, 2 months and 11 days, to be exact." Brittany glances over to Santana and gives her a grin.

Santana stops chewing and points her knife at Brittany. "Are you counting from the time we got together in high school or after you dropped out of MIT?"

Brittany throws another glance at Santana and mock gasps. "You mean, you don't know this?" Santana gives her a pointed glare. "Okay, okay, fine. It's all the time when we were officially together. So from when we were still in McKinley to the in betweens during your college days in Kentucky to Hawaii till now."

Santana gives Brittany her best smile. "You've been keeping track this entire time, Britt?" Scowling, she looks down bashfully. "I'm sorry I only know from when we really got together after you graduated." She pauses and looks at Brittany. "Not everyone has a math brain like you, freak."

Brittany giggles and picks up her wine glass. "I know. But you love me all the same." She tilts her glass at Santana. "I'm not expecting you to know, San. I just like to keep track." She shrugs. "Maybe later when I finally get my time machine built, I'd be able to pin point the exact times to send ourselves back so we'd have another decade longer together."

Santana clinks their glasses together. "I do love you." She murmurs and takes a sip from her glass. "That'll make an interesting story to tell our kids."

Brittany eyes light up. "Yeah? Kids?"

The other woman across the table nods slowly. "Well, yeah. We've sorta discussed this, Britt. Growing up an only child was really boring - until you came along that is."

Brittany leans over and links their pinky together, giving Santana a chaste kiss and rubs their noses together.

Settling back in her seat, she lifts her wine glass to her lips again. "I always did think we'd be married first though." She contemplates quietly.

Santana's brown eyes lift from her plate to Brittany's blue ones. "Well, yes." She promises.

Pushing her almost finished dinner aside, she rests her elbows on the table and locks her fingers together. "When then, San?" Blue eyes looks over at Santana's. "I know we haven't exactly discussed this idea of when, but I always thought we would've been married by now ..." She trails off.

Santana puts her glass down. She gets up and moves over to Brittany's side of the table. "Baby, you do know it's a matter of when and not if, right?" She gently lifts Brittany's chin up so she can look into her lover's eyes. "I love you, and you'd make me the happiest woman when you say yes."

Santana was not expecting the look of confusion on Brittany's face as she tilts her head sideways. "When I'd say yes?" She scowls a little. "I thought I was the one who was going to propose." She whines.

Santana laughs and brushes some hair behind Brittany's ear. "Yeah? But I already have ideas." She wiggles her eyebrows while Brittany scowls some more. "Sweetheart, is it that important to you?" She plays with Brittany's fingers on the table. "I've always thought one of the reasons how I knew I was gay was because I could never envision a guy proposing to me." She shudders at the mere thought of it. "I always thought I'd be the one proposing."

She leans in gently to give Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "And in my dreams, it was always you that I'd be getting down on one knee in front of."

Brittany cups Santana's face with her hand and rests their forehead together. "I don't really care how it happens, San. I just think it should happen soon." She pulls back and looks into Santana's brown eyes. "I'm not saying I'm not interested in the details. We've had a really wonderful journey together and it seems like our destination has been set all along. So, what are we waiting for?"

Santana looks back at her, deep in thought. "I'm not exactly sure, Britt. But ... just to make sure so there aren't any miscommunications, we are getting married, then?"

Brittany smiles. "Yes." A pause. "Is that a proposal?"

Santana returns her smile easily. "No." She says coyly. "My parents and not to mention yours would be so upset if I didn't tell them of our plans first." She shakes her head firmly. "No, this needs to be planned in more detail, Britt. You deserve better."

Brittany laughs and makes a face. "You're right. Our parents would kill us if we did this in secret." She laughs. "Maybe we could elope ..." She trails off as Santana snorts and hits her slightly on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Which part of it not being a secret didn't you get, darling?" Santana mocks her.

"All right, all right. So, the plan is we're getting married." Brittany looks at Santana for confirmation. She nods.

"And we aren't sure of the when and where." She looks at Santana again. Santana shrugs.

"And also the 'who's asking' for that matter." Brittany continues.

Santana opens her mouth to reply but stops when Brittany holds her hand up. "Before you say anything, can I just suggest something?"

Santana closes her mouth. "Okay, what is it?"

Brittany walks over to her wallet and takes out a coin. "We flip a coin. The winner gets to decide who gets to propose."

Santana's eyebrows shoot up at the suggestion. "Lemme get this straight - you want to flip a coin so that we know which one of us gets to propose?"

Brittany nods and flips the nickel into the air experimentally. "Uhuh."

Santana lunges at her and gives her a kiss. "I knew I'd be marrying a genius!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

"So then, Brittany said we should do a coin toss to determine who gets to propose." Santana presses the speaker phone icon and waits till she gets connected to the handsfree Bluetooth device in her car.

"Holy shit!" Mercedes' voice replies through the line. "Girl, then what happened?"

Santana tosses her hair back and pulls out of her lot. "Well, obviously I won the flip." She pauses and merges into traffic. "Ok, but only because Brittany's never really good at remembering which side is heads."

Mercedes laughs into the line.

Santana continues. "She's the Maths genius, Wheezy. I'm sure she's read somewhere that the probability of it being heads is more likely than tails. I'm not sure why she decided to choose tails." Santana trails off.

"Maybe it's just Brittany ensuring that you to decide then." Mercedes answers her in all seriousness.

"Shit. You really think so?" Santana honks the car trying to merge into her lane. "Get in line, asshole!" She flips the driver.

"Manners, Satan." Mercedes tsks her. "So have you decided?"

Santana shakes her head before she realises that her best friend couldn't see her. "No. But I'm leaning towards proposing."

"I expected as much from the control freak!" Mercedes teases gently.

"Hey!" Santana protests. "Although, on the other hand, I do want to know what Brittany could have planned."

Mercedes laughs. "Girl, she surely knows how to wine and dine you properly, that's for sure. Remember the time she took you to Paris for your 10th anniversary?"

Santana got lost in memory. She could almost hear the envy in Mercedes' voice. "Yeah well, I'm sorry that Trouty isn't all that romantic, Wheezy. He should take some pointers from my soon to be wife."

Mercedes merely clucks at her.

Santana comes to a sudden stop as the lights changed to red in front of her. "Holy fuck, 'Cedes. I'm getting married!"

Mercedes laughs. "Congrats, Satan. It's about damn time."

* * *

"Did you know?" Brittany bursts into the studio where Mike just finished teaching his last class of the day.

He stops what he was doing and raises his eyebrows. "Hello to you too, Britt." He answers her drolly.

She flops down on the side of the barre and raises her knee up and hugs herself. "Did you know that 'tails' on a nickel isn't the side with Jefferson on it?"

Mike looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Well, yeah, that's why it's called 'heads' Brittany." He gently explains, used to Brittany's weird rants. "Why did you think it was otherwise?"

Blue eyes looks back at him as Brittany runs her hand through her blonde hair. "I don't know. I've always thought that the side with the darn pig tails that they used to wear was 'tails'. You know? The weird hair tails thingy that all judges have?" Blue eyes looks at Mike confusedly.

He scratches his chin. "Yeah, what are those things called?" He muses out loud and looks at Brittany. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Brittany groans and puts her face into her hands. "Santana won the coin toss." She explains. Rather badly.

Mike pats her head awkwardly. "I'm sorry?" He guesses his reply.

The corners of Brittany's lips lift up in a gentle smile. "I'm not. We're getting married." She says instead.

"You're what?" Mike pulls Brittany up from the floor and gives her a massive hug. "Congrats, Britt! Did she finally propose?" He releases her from the hug and lifts her left hand up. "Where's the ring?" He asks, confused.

Laughing, Brittany gently shoves him away. "There is no ring. She didn't propose. Neither did I, for that matter." She chances a look at Mike who was looking back at her dumbfoundedly. She huffs.

"We had a coin toss last night to determine who would get to propose. And I lost." She shrugs. "Actually, she won the coin toss to decide if she wants to propose or be proposed to."

"Oh." Mike closes his mouth. "Did she decide yet?"

Brittany shook her head.

"But you are still getting married, right?" Mike questions.

"We are. We just don't have the details sorted out. Yet." Brittany purses her lips and looks in the distance. "I need to get a ring ..." She trails off.

Mike furrows his brows again and looks at her weirdly. "But she may be the one proposing?" He asks. "I'm sorry, how does this work again?"

Brittany picks her bag up from where she discarded it on the floor. "It doesn't matter who is proposing. Santana will still need a ring regardless. And I'm not sure I want to use my grandma's ring which my mom's currently using. I vaguely remember her dropping it into the outdoor toilet when we went hiking once when I was 10." She shudders at the memory.

Mike shoulders his bag and rests his arms across Brittany's shoulders. "Want some company, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" He grins at her.

Brittany loops her arm around his slim waist. "Hyphenated, huh? I like the sound of that. Lead the way, Mr. Chang!"

The pair exit the studio after locking up when Brittany suddenly realises what Mike said. "Hey, what do you mean, she _finally_ proposed?"

* * *

"So I went out with Mike today to look for a ring." Brittany mentions nonchalantly as they wait for their dinner to arrive. The pair were at their favourite Italian restaurant on this side of the country. Breadsticks was a treat whenever they would go back to Ohio.

"Yeah?" Santana smiles and remembers the many online catalogues that she spent browsing today at the studio with Mercedes.

Brittany nods and takes a sip of her wine. "Yup." She says vaguely.

"And did you find something you like?" Santana questions her, curious. She rests her head on her fingers, looking at Brittany.

"Nope." Brittany sets her drink down. "But I found something that you may like." She says instead.

"Oh." Santana is interested. "So is this how it's going to be, then? We both buy rings for the other and when the time comes, we both pull it out and ... propose?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Well, not really. Whatever you decide, it doesn't matter who will be proposing. We will still get to exchange rings after that. I don't like being unprepared." She makes a face. "I've always thought that the guys who says they are engaged but without having any rings to show for it was kinda sad. I don't want either of us to be that guy." She looks at Santana and reaches over. "I want the entire world to know that we are engaged."

Santana leans over and presses a kiss to Brittany's smiling lips. "I love you."

"Likewise."

"So I've been doing a little online shopping as well." Santana pauses as the waiter sets their pastas and gnocchi down on the table. "And Tiffany's got some great ideas on their website." She smirks at Brittany, who's eyes widen at the mention of Tiffany.

"But San!" She starts to complain.

"Shh. I'm just saying." Santana explains to her. "I know you wouldn't want anything over the top."

Brittany nods. "Good. Because I think maybe we should get a budget on this." Brittany acts like that financial controller in the household that she is.

"Agreed." Santana nods and put her fork into her shrimp aglio olio. "Swap later?" She asks, looking at Brittany's beef gnocchi.

"But of course." Brittany nodded around a mouthful of dumplings.

"I've come to a decision, by the way." Santana twirls her fork around her linguine.

Brittany drops her spoon on the bowl with a loud clang. "Yeah?"

Santana gives her an evil smile. "I've decided that ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Getting there.

* * *

Santana fiddles with the ring she can feel inside her pocket. She doesn't really know why she's so nervous - she's been through the events of today only like a million times in her head. And, she already knows the outcome of the proposal. Brittany will say yes. Brittany has already said yes.

But still. Santana shakes her head in thought. Still. It would be nice to actually have her say the words.

For the past few weeks that she's been planning this, Brittany has been kept in suspense. Santana had merely told Brittany about the who, but not the when that the proposal would be happening, except that it will happen before the end of the year.

And as it was nearing Christmas, Santana figured it would be good enough of a time to execute her plan, especially with Brittany being so stressed out about buying presents for both their families. They were both due to fly back to Ohio on the 23rd if all goes well. That was about a week away.

"C'mon, San. We've gotta beat the Christmas crowd." Brittany tugs at her hand as she puts a scarf on herself and wraps it around her neck. "We're already late as it is."

Santana looks at the clock above their kitchen counter. It was only 11 am. She raises her eyebrows at Brittany. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not enjoy the events of this morning?" She gives Brittany her best cocky glare.

Blue eyes looks back at her and the faintest of blush could be seen on Brittany's pale cheeks. "I didn't say that." She mumbles, pulling Santana in for a kiss. "You know I love it when you wake me up like that." She ducks her head down and presses her lips gently on Santana's. Santana deepens the kiss and tangles her hand inside Brittany's hair. "I've always loved breakfast in bed."

Santana pulls away and smiles smugly. "I thought so." She pats Brittany's behind and turns her soon to be wife towards the door. "Now, c'mon, we're late."

* * *

New York was pretty in the winter. Pretty. But definitely still freezing cold. And Brittany, bless her heart, loves the cold like how Santana loves the summer heat.

So it was only apt that Santana had wanted to properly propose to Brittany during her favourite season of the year. As Santana lugs all the presents for their respective families back into the brownstone that they lived in, she thinks about what she has planned next for Brittany as the blond kicks the door closed behind her.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Brittany drops all the bags that she was carrying next to their kitchen counter as Santana whacks her on the arm. "Britt! We just came back from lunch!" Santana laughs, her dimples showing.

"I know, I know." Brittany nuzzles Santana and gives her a hug from behind. "All that carrying the presents around has made me hungry. Besides." She eyes the clock on top of the counter. "It's almost 4, and that's the perfect time for tea."

Santana turns in Brittany's embrace and gives her a small kiss on the lips. "You are insatiable, you know that?" She wraps her arms around Brittany's slim waist.

"Mm. I've heard that before." The blond replies easily as her lips duck back down to kiss Santana.

Moments pass before Santana pulls away. "Well, if you are up to it, I do have something planned." She gestures at the bag that she had set out by the side of their fridge. "I thought it would be nice if we could have a little date in the park tonight."

Puzzled, Brittany turns to look at Santana. "You want to have a picnic?"

Santana nods and gives the blond a smile.

"In the park?"

Another nod.

"In the middle of winter?" Brittany raises her eyebrow skeptically at Santana and the brunette rolls her eyes and nods.

"Yesss." She stresses and takes Brittany's hand. "I thought it would be nice to have a little 'us' time before all the hectic going ons in Ohio next week." She shakes her head and laughs. "You know I love them, but one week of my parents, your parents, my tios and tias, your cousins and your grandparents! Not to mention the Glee club." She rolls her eyes lovingly. "I don't think I'd have any alone time with you left, Britts."

The blond saunters closers and tugs Santana flush against her body. "Well, when you put it that way ..." She gives Santana her best smirk. "What do you say we have some alone time now?" Trailing her fingers down Santana's side, she lets her hand fall into Santana's, intertwining their fingers and leading Santana out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I suppose that could be arranged."

* * *

"I'm starving, San!" Brittany huffs a bit of warm breath out into the cold air. She wraps her scarf around her tighter and walks closer towards Santana. "What's next?"

Santana loops her arm around the blond's elbow and nudges her towards the park entrance. After their impromptu session in the brownstone, the pair had some warmed leftover tomato soup and some grilled cheese sandwich before heading out to the ice skating rink.

Brittany's eyes had lit up at the mention of them going ice skating and had practically tried to hail a cab to the rink instead of the short walk it would have taken them to get there.

She stops at the nearest bench near the lake and drops the bag that she was carrying. Taking out a thermos, the brunette quickly passes out 2 thermal containers to Brittany. "This is dinner." She gestures at the food that was set out on their laps. "Although, I do think we may need a little more after burning out so much energy in the rink." She pokes Brittany's side. "You had to have that mini race round the rink, didn't you?" Brittany's cheeks were already pink from the cold and they seemed even prettier now as the blond blushes. "Show off."

"Ooh, that smells good, San." Brittany opens the thermos to a steaming cup of hot chocolate with traces of marshmallow floating on top. "Thanks, babe." She leans in for a kiss.

Santana accepts the kiss and leans back against the bench, watching as Brittany sits cross legged on the bench. She opens the first container and the smell of macaroni and cheese wafts up. She hands Brittany a fork when she puts down the thermos. "I thought I'd keep in simple." She shrugs. "We'd have enough hearty meals next week to last us for the rest of the winter hibernation in New York."

Brittany accepts the fork and smiles around a mouthful. "When did you have time to do this anyway?"

Santana laughs. "While someone -" She looks pointedly at Brittany. "- was rolling around in bed today, I decided to be useful in the kitchen." She opens the other container. "Hence the breakfast in bed. Literally."

Brittany eyes twinkles. "Literally and figuratively."

"Yes." Santana laughs. "I had time to throw this into the slow cooker as well." She shows Brittany the contents of the other container. "I made a stew from some meats and sausages we have in the fridge." She takes a loaf of bread out of the bag. "Here. Whatever we don't finish, we can feed the ducks with." She looks up at the frozen lake. "If they're still here."

"I love you, you know that?" Brittany suddenly pipes up and reaches over to take Santana's hands. Santana gives her a smile. "And I you." The taps the clean spoon on Brittany's nose. "Now eat up before the food freezes over."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"I don't really miss it." Brittany muses out loud to Santana's earlier question. The pair was walking hand in hand from the subway after finishing their impromptu musical with tickets that they got off some guy in the park after their meal. Dodgy, but it was legit.

"I mean, I did enjoy the mall tour with the TroubleTones and the stint I did after that." She eyes Santana and pulls her closer. "But I didn't like being away from you like that for so long." She shrugs and rubs her hands on Santana's shoulders. "I love dancing. But it isn't that I don't love teaching also."

"I know, Britts. I just keep wondering 'what if'." Santana looks over to Brittany as they walked the last block towards their shared house. "What if you had followed Rachel and toured with her after her musical went international? I know you enjoyed performing on Broadway."

Brittany pulls Santana to an abrupt stop. "Santana." She looks shorter woman in the eye. "Are you actually questioning the fact that I would much rather have spent my mid 20s with you in New York rather than being in some exotic foreign country with Rachel Berry?" Brittany makes a face. "Are you serious right now?"

Santana blushes in the cold air. "When you put it that way ..." She mumbles and trails off.

Brittany pulls the brunette closer and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, darling. Where's this insecurity coming from?"

Santana puts an arm around Brittany's waist and hugs her a little closer. "I just don't want you to have any regrets." Honest brown eyes looks into blue. "I want you the happiest that you can be, at all times."

Brittany resumes walking and swings their arms between them. "No regrets, love. I'm happiest when I'm with you. No matter where we are, or what we are doing."

Santana puts her hand into her pocket and gives Brittany a smile. "I sure hope so, baby."

* * *

When they arrived home, Brittany suggests a warm bath to counter the effects of the New York winter on their bodies. Santana had agreed enthusiastically and had gone about to light up scented candles and setting the speaker closer to the bathroom, playing all the good old Christmas classics that she knows Brittany loves during the season.

"Here, let me help you." Santana appears behind Brittany and gently took the robe off her shoulders. "Better get into the water fast, love." She murmurs, setting the robe by the rack that they had next to the basin.

Brittany gingerly puts a foot into the water and tested it's warmth before stepping in fully and letting the warm water soak her cold bones. "Mmm, San, this is nice." She holds a hand out. "Come join me inside."

Santana walks over to Brittany and hugs herself. "In a while, Britt, I've just gotta get the ... umm ... lavender oil from the cupboard out first." She gives Brittany's outstretched hand a kiss. "Be right back." She disappears out of their bathroom and into their bedroom.

Brittany raises her eyebrow at Santana's behaviour but decides to let it pass. She could hear Santana opening and shutting a few drawers in their bedroom. "The oils are in the drawers beneath our toiletries!" She helpfully shouts out to her girlfriend.

"Ye .. Yeah, got it, Britt!" Santana replies, her voice muffled by the closed door.

Brittany's phone chimes at the same second Santana appears back in the bathroom, her fingers already removing the robe that she was wearing. "C'mere." Brittany holds out her hand again and gestures for Santana to take it to get into the tub.

The brunette gives her a shy smile, her cheeks flushed from the warmth of their heated bathroom and sets the bottle of lavender oil down. "Just where you said it would be." She takes Brittany's hand and gently sets herself down in the warm water. "Mmm, that is nice." She swims closer to the blond on the other side of the tub and caresses Brittany's face. "Thanks for suggesting the bath." Santana places a kiss on Brittany's smiling lips.

Brittany turns Santana around so that the brunette's back was facing her front. When Santana relaxes against her, Brittany moves her arms around the shorter woman and pulls her closer, anchoring them together in the warm water. Santana uncaps the bottle of oil and pours a generous amount into the water.

She splashes it around and gently rubs the scented bath water on Brittany's thighs, making the blond moan slightly behind her. "Your knee causing you problems again?" She murmurs gently to the blond hugging her. "I know how it gets when it's cold."

"Mmm. It's all right." Brittany's voice rumbles in her chest. "Nothing I can't handle." She hums when Santana leans over and massages her calf instead. "This massage is definitely worth falling down the icy steps for." She jokes, her laughter bubbling up some more when Santana pinches her calves. "Ow!"

"That'll teach you to joke about it some more." Santana threatens, fingers gliding up to tickle Brittany's sensitive sides.

Brittany giggles and wraps her arm around Santana's tighter. "You do know that you're the more ticklish one between the 2 of us, right?" She whispers into Santana's ear, her lips brushing against Santana's sensitive earlobe. "And this tub isn't really big enough to run far." Her fingers ghosts around her girlfriend's waist.

Santana sucks in a breath. "Britt ..." She warms slowly and tries to turn around in the tub to face Brittany only to have Brittany hold her tighter.

The only response she got was Brittany's low chuckle as she gently sucks on the curve of Santana's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana leans down and kisses Brittany who was still in the tub. "You stay here. Lemme get a towel for you." Brittany hums in agreement and stretches out in the now lukewarm water.

Rubbing her hands together, Santana puts on a bath robe and exits the bathroom quietly, sneaking a glance back at Brittany who had her eyes closed while leaning against the edge of the tub. Looking outside the windows, she notes that it had started snowing slightly again and had blanketed the calm night with a soft white glow outside their house. The night air was chilly in their bedroom, leaving Santana with goosebumps all along her arm. But the cold air wasn't the only reason why Santana was having the goosebumps.

Closing the door firmly behind her, she makes a dash for the thermostat and plays with the settings. When she was satisfied, Santana then feels around for the switch behind the dresser and switches the fairy lights on. It left the bedroom darker than usual but had the intended effect that Santana had wanted. There was a trail of lights illuminating the entire room beginning at the bathroom, surrounding their bed and leading out of the door.

It had been a mad dash earlier, when she went out to get the oil. Santana had somehow managed to decorate the entire room with the fairy lights that she had somewhat haphazardly strewn around in the bedroom. It did help that she fairy light were sorta already lying around in the bedroom. God bless Brittany and her penchant for making messes and not noticing them.

Taking the envelope out from the drawer in their bedside table, Santana rests it firmly in the center of the bed, surrounded by the fairy lights that twinkled softly at her. She then snaps a picture of it before putting her phone back into her pocket.

Santana takes a deep breath and mutters to herself. "Here we go, then." She walks towards their clothes rack and takes the fluffiest towel off the rack and silently hangs it at the doorknob to the bathroom. Taking another deep breath to calm her nerves, she knocks on the door once. Twice.

"Britt? The towel's hanging on the door, all right? I'll be umm ... outside."

Turning to leave the bedroom, Santana ties the robe around herself tighter and starts the 2nd part of her plan.

* * *

"Babe?" Brittany calls out while exiting the bath tub gracefully. She shudders a little at the chill from the winter air outside the bathroom and opens the bathroom door a crack to take the towel that she could see hanging at the knob. "Santana?" She tries to call out again.

Shutting the door, Brittany towels herself dry and wraps the bathrobe around her body when she was done. She smiles when she sees the heart shape that Santana had drawn on the fogged up mirror in the bathroom. "San?" She calls out again, opening the bathroom door tentatively and stepping out.

And instantaneously gasps as she takes in the image in front of her.

There was a trail of lights running from the bathroom door, making intricate swirls in the middle of the bedroom before leading to a heart shaped pattern on the bed. Brittany walks slowly to the center of the bed and picks up the white envelope that she can see resting on their duvet. "Oh San." She breathes out, and brings the scented envelope to her nose and inhaling Santana's perfume on it.

Looking around the room, she notices that the trail of lights leads out of the bedroom, illuminating the path that she knew she was supposed to take. Sitting down gingerly on the bed, Brittany opens the envelope that had her name scrawled on it in Santana's recognizable handwriting. She starts reading the letter with a smile on her face.

 _Hey sweetheart,_

 _I guess by now you would know what this is all about._

 _In my mind, there were so many ways that we could have done this, and I am thankful that you let me plan this out the way that I wanted to. There are so many ways that I know you would've loved, so many scenarios that we would have come up with. But with all the ways possible, it all leads to a single outcome._

 _The simple single outcome of us spending our entire lives together._

 _Because I really want that, Britt. I have loved you for many years and in all of those years, you have shown me what it is like to be the luckiest woman in the world when you choose to stay by my side. You have shown me what it is like to be the happiest woman on earth in the past decade and I thank you. I thank you for letting me be a part of your life._

 _And I am so very glad that you have decided to be a part of mine, for whatever reasons._

 _I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you._

 _I love you more than Breadstix, and you know that I don't kid about that, Britt. Here's to us and I do hope that there will be many more years to come._

 _You'll find a glass of wine on your bedside table to calm your nerves. Come find me when you're ready. I will always be waiting for you, Britt._

 _Love always,_

 _Your San_

Brittany puts down the letter down gently on the bed and looks towards her side of the bed and finds a single wine glass waiting for her next to a rose petal. Smiling to herself, she gets up and walks quietly to the table and picks up the rose, bringing it to her lips. She laughs when she sees a hastily scribbled note next to the wine glass.

 _Britt, I guess I had more nerves than I thought, so I'm sorry for almost finishing your glass of wine. But I reckon since you have already gladly shared your life with me, a little bit of wine wouldn't hurt. :D Love you._

"San, you big dork." Brittany giggled to herself. Bringing the wine to her lips, she took a small sip. "Mmm, ice wine." She murmurs, taking another sip.

Her phone chimed again, reminding Brittany that she had one unread message and Brittany quickly strode towards it and slid her thumb on the screen. She smiled when she sees the message and quickly types in a reply before taking one last glance around the room and turning around to follow the trail of fairy lights out of the bedroom.

 _Q, it's so on. Santana just proposed. Well, almost. Call you later. B._

"Ready or not, Santana, here I come."


End file.
